


All Three of Them

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody Dies, Fanfiction, SONS OF DURIN DEATH WARNING BECAUSE OUCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Summary: (Y/N) is a human who was called to join the company on their quest to reclaim Erebor. This story takes place just after the Battle of the Five Armies. Legolas helps (Y/N) deal with the loss of her companions.





	All Three of Them

**Author's Note:**

> HOBBIT SPOILERS BATTLE OF THE FIVE ARMIES SPOILERS  
{Warnings: some angst, mostly Legolas fluff, character death, maybe language? spoilers!!!}

You sat in a crook of the mountain with your back against the rock. It was a small nook that could fit two humans, maybe three hobbits. But you were there alone, which was exactly how you wanted to be. 

You had climbed up and over the rock just in time to see Thorin speak his last words to Bilbo from afar. When Bilbo released him and fell into tears, you froze. “All three of them,” you said.

When Bilbo looked to you, it was as if your heart had turned to ice. He looked utterly broken, meanwhile not one emotion ran through you. The rest of the company rose over the cliff one by one, shocked to see their King had fallen. You couldn’t do it, you decided. So you ran to the mountain and sat in your nook.

Your mind was blank as you ran past the dwarves and you hardly heard them yelling your name, calling you to come back and grieve with them. It was still blank while you sprinted past the bodies on the ground and while you scaled the side of the mountain. Only when you sat and looked over the ruin were you crushed by sadness.

Tears puddled in your eyes and ran down your cheeks as you looked out from the mountain and wondered what it all looked like before the dragon came.

You heard a soft sound, something that resembled a shoe scraping against rock. You knew it could be danger but you were so distraught you didn’t bother to pull out your sword.

Around the corner came Legolas, the elf who helped the company escape from the orcs at the river. He had saved your life multiple times, and you had even returned the favor. Over your meetings, the two of you had shared conversations and small moments, though he was an elf and you were a human. He couldn’t understand why you joined the company when asked, and though he was stubborn, he was starting to grow on you.

He held onto a piece of rock above him with one hand and swung into the nook, landing silently. Your eyes met his, making you straighten, and you quickly angled your face away from him.

He gracefully knelt next to you in the small space, and took your chin in his nimble fingers, turning your face toward his. “You don’t need to hide your tears from me, (Y/N),” he said.

You bit your lip hard to keep it from quivering, but it was useless. You closed your eyes and shook, until Legolas’ arm snaked tightly around your shoulders and pulled you to his chest. His fingers found their place on your jaw and his thumb wiped away your falling tears. “You loved them,” he said.

“I love all of them,” you said. “But Fili and Kili, they were so good. And young for dwarves! They would have done great things,” you rambled on and stared at the rock below your feet.

“And Thorin was a bastard,” you laughed, a sob catching in your throat. You felt Legolas’ chuckle vibrate in his chest. “But he took me in as one of his own,” you cried. “He protected me. He protected all of us and no one was there for him when he needed it most.”

The thought sent you spiraling again. Off in the distance, your blurry eyes saw the dwarves kneeling on top of the rock. You knew you should be there with them but you just couldn’t bear it.

When your cries calmed, you noticed Legolas rubbing small circles into your back and looked down to his hand wrapped around yours. You pulled away from him a bit and he withdrew his hand from yours. But you grabbed it and looked up to him, his bright blue eyes now seeming tentative. “I saw you save him. When you threw your sword into the orc.”

His eyes fell to your joined hands. He rubbed his thumb over the back of your hand and said, “I should’ve done more.”

You made him look at you. “You’ve saved us all many times over. For that, I am thankful, Legolas.”

“You too slayed many enemies today. Thorin would be proud of you,” Legolas said.

You smile softly and looked to the dwarves gathering on the rock. “I must go to them,” you said.

Legolas stood up, pulling you with him. “I will take you there,” he said as he led the way down the mountain.

“We’re not riding a bat, are we?” you asked.

“I was thinking a horse?” he said with a small smirk.

After a moment you asked, “Will you return to Mirkwood, then?”

Legolas paused. “No.” he said. “I’m not sure where I’ll go.”

“Me neither,” you said.

He stopped again and looked at you, and then silently continued his way down the mountain.

When you reached the bottom of the mountain, he grabbed your waist and easily lifted you on top of his horse. He mounted the steed, you allowing him to sit in front of you in the saddle. You wrapped your arms around his waist and rested your chin on his shoulder as the horse made its way to the others. 

The closer you grew to the top of the rock, the heavier your sadness weighed on you. Legolas seemed to understand. One of his hands laced its fingers into yours and gently squeezed as he brought the horse to a stop.

Bilbo looked up at you and some of the dwarves turned around. “(Y/N),” some of them said, despair heavy in their voices.

Tears fell from your eyes as you and Legolas jumped to the ground. “Thank you,” you said to him.

“I will wait for you. I will be here when you’re ready,” he said, leading his horse down the rock. 

You gave him a small smile, as a promise, and turned to the dwarves. Taking a deep breath, you sunk to one knee as your tears dripped, making small, dark circles on your trousers. 

A hand weighed heavily on your shoulder and you looked up to see Balin standing beside you. His face was red and wet with tears. “We’re glad you’re here, (Y/N).”

“I’m sorry I left, I just-”

“I know. It’s alright,” Balin said.

You looked around you meeting every dwarf’s eye. You had each other now, and somehow, in time, it would be alright.


End file.
